6 Word Stories: A Companion
by mischiefmanaged73
Summary: I found the story “6 Word Stories” by MidnightRosexx and left a review. She said I could write accompanying stories to her six word sentences, so I’m taking her up on that offer. Each chapter is a one-shot, and entirely canon with the books.
1. Severus Snape

**I found the story "6 Word Stories" by **_**MidnightRosexx**_** a few days ago and left a review. She said I could write accompanying stories to her six word sentences, so I'm taking her up on her offer. I'll be going in the order she went in in "6 Word Stories", so if you read that first my story will go the same way. Here's a link to the original below, and I hope you enjoy my take on it! Please leave a review, and if you like my story, be sure to also check out **_**MidnightRosexx**_**'s. Also, any dialogue or plot line that's publicly recognizable doesn't belong to me. (**.net/s/5278452/1/6_Word_Stories)

**AN2: I'm sorry to any who thought this would be a new chapter, but I made some changes to the story, though they are small, and I wanted to post it again.**

Severus Snape: I loved her bright green eyes.

I first met Lily the summer before we both went to Hogwarts. At that time, I lived on Spinner's End with my parents in a small cottage near the river. Though even through my young eyes I could see that it wouldn't be that way for long. My parents were fighting a lot, so I often left the house to get away from it. I had often been caught in the middle of the numerous arguments, and they had all been unpleasant experiences that had culminated in tears down my face and one of my parents, usually my father, storming out the door. On those occasions, I fled to my small room in the back of the cottage and hid in the closet until late at night. The day I actually met Lily, I left the house so quickly I accidentally grabbed my father's coat off the rack by the door instead of my own. I didn't want to go back and be caught in another disagreement, so I shoved my arms into the too-big sleeves and headed to the park only a few blocks away.

I had discovered the dilapidated park a few weeks previously and found it was usually empty. This quality made it a good place to hide from the world for a few hours at a time. That day, however, I arrived to find two girls on the old creaky swings. I had seen them before, usually out walking or playing in the street, and the younger one looked to be about my age. During my brief glimpses of her, she appeared to have magical abilities, too. She was swinging considerably higher than the other, and the girl swinging beside her was yelling at her to stop. I hid in the bushes surrounding the park, looking at the girl as she swung higher and higher. I gazed in awe as she jumped off the swing at the peak of its arc and she fell gracefully to the ground. She started laughing, and if I had had any doubt of her magical abilities, they were erased then. Her sister, I assumed, as I had always seen them together and with an older couple, stopped her swing with her feet and marched over to her.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" The younger girl, Lily, shrugged her off and proceeded to pick a flower off a bush behind her. As soon as the flower rested in her palm, the petals began to open and close. The other girl, Tuney, as Lily called her, yelled at Lily to stop it. At her sister's harsh words, she threw it to the ground. Tuney asked Lily how she could manipulate the delicate petals, and I couldn't resist myself any more.

I sprung up from my hiding place and asked Lily if it was obvious. I was talking about her magic, of course. She had no idea what I was talking about whatsoever. I knew about wizards, of course, with my mother being a witch, and a rather good one, too. My letter to Hogwarts was due soon after meeting Lily, as my birthday was only a few weeks away. I told her she was a witch, and judging by the shocked and hurt look on her face, she misunderstood me completely. Seeing my mistake, I tried, not very successfully, to explain myself better but I only succeeded in making a fool of myself. Tuney recognized me then, and I felt just a bit ashamed. Then I reminded myself that I had no reason to be ashamed. I was proud of who I was and what I could do. _She_ was the Muggle. Lily, however, had magic and she would, hopefully, go to Hogwarts and I could spend more time with her. While her sister was telling her how despicable I was, Lily just looked at me with a somewhat confused expression. It was then that I caught my first glimpse of her green eyes. A bright, sparkling, emerald green. They were somewhat hidden by her fringe of red hair, but it framed her eyes beautifully. Tuney kept talking, but I didn't listen and jumped a bit when she sharply tugged Lily away. She led her towards the neat houses on the other side of the gate, and I looked after them disappointedly.

Over the next weeks, Lily and I both received out letters and I told Lily all about Hogwarts and the magical world. She listened attentively to everything I said, and gazed in awe with her inquisitive eyes. Lily asked about everything she could think of and she eventually came to the subject of blood. I had told her of my parentage, and explained hers, and she wanted to know if it mattered. I told her it didn't. During one of our conversations in the woods near the old playground where we first met, Tuney interrupted. I immediately felt threatened, fearful that she would take Lily away like she had before. I didn't want anyone to disturb the little time I had with Lily all by myself. I lost my temper and in a bit of accidental magic, a branch above her shoulder cracked and hit her. Lily asked if I did it on purpose and I insisted my innocence, not wanting her to leave. She glanced at her sister, who had tears in her eyes, and she ran away all the same.

I next saw Lily, and Tuney, too, on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. Each time I tried to contact Lily after the branch had fallen on Tuney, I had been told by her parents that she was out, or was busy. And each time my hopes became a little more crushed. Lily was arguing with her sister so I decided to just meet her on the train. I made sure to save a compartment for us, and I waited at the nearest door to greet her. I walked back to the compartment and saw two other boys sitting there. Lily and I settled opposite each other near the windows, and talked about what House we each wanted to go to. I was fairly certain I was going to be sorted into Slytherin, so I tried to convince Lily she would do well there, too. She almost went along, and then one of the other boys in the compartment interrupted. He said he would leave if he was sorted into Slytherin. The boy sitting opposite of him grimly stated that his whole family had been in Slytherin. The first boy started joking with him, and they began a friendly conversation. After a while they started to make fun of me, and Lily suggested we move to another compartment. We did, and forgot about the troublesome boys as we continued our previous discussion.

We arrived at Hogwarts, and Lily and I waited with all the other first years. We were greeted by a large man with a bushy beard and he led us to a group of boats. All of us piled into the small crafts and crossed the vast lake to the castle. We entered a grand entryway and proceeded to go through a large set of double doors. We crowded together in the middle of the room and waited to be sorted. Lily went first, and as the hat was placed upon her head, I hoped with all my might that she would be put in Slytherin. My hopes fell as the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" to the whole school. I gazed at her with disappointment in my eyes, and I saw it in hers as well. I waited my turn, and was wholly unsurprised when the hat put me in Slytherin. I was greeted by an older boy with white blond hair and joined the rest of the Slytherins, my House.

Over the next few years, Lily and I made efforts to see each other, but our friendship kept getting pulled apart by prejudices between our Houses. The last threads that remained of our friendship were severed when we were in our fifth year, right after one of our O.W.L. exams, and James and Sirius, the same two boys in our compartment in the first year, were tormenting me. Lily tried to stick up for me and, trying to defend myself, I called her a Mudblood without thinking. I thought back to when she was asking me about the magical world, and if being Muggle born made a difference. I had said no, and I thought that answer still stood, but being surrounded by Slytherins with Death Eater parents had changed me, hardened me. I was not the same person I had been when I was ten years old, at least not on the outside. We went through our last two years barely speaking and I joined the Death Eaters after leaving school.

A few years later, I listened at the door of Sybil Trelawney's interview for the post of Divination teacher at Hogwarts. I was there on orders of the Dark Lord, to listen for any useful information. I ended up hearing part of a prophecy. I listened carefully, keeping a check list in my head as Sybil droned on in a monotone voice. All the things describing the mother of the child who could defeat the Dark Lord also described Lily. My precious, dear, emerald-eyed Lily. I was caught by Dumbledore after Sybil left, and I begged him to try to save Lily. He spoke with a sharp tone in his voice, telling me to ask my Lord to save Lily. He knew that I had turned to the Dark Lord. I had suspected so, but then they were confirmed. I told him I would give anything to save Lily, anything. He gave me a post as the Potions instructor, and only two years later I received the news that the Dark Lord had killed Lily, as well as her husband James, but not Harry, her son. I was distraught, but I talked with Dumbledore and he told me that it was all I could do for Lily to help Harry.

I couldn't help but despise Harry at first, with him being James' son as well. However, on his first day at Hogwarts, I looked at his eyes, and saw Lily. His eyes, Lily's eyes, were what made me tolerate him throughout the years. I never gave him any special attention, the opposite, actually. I nearly always saw him as James, they were so similar, and I couldn't help but treat him as James as well. James, the one who had taken Lily away from me. I knew Harry was at the top of the Astronomy tower when Dumbledore asked me to kill him, I could see it in the Headmaster's eyes. I left with Draco, and returned to the Dark Lord. The next year, the Dark Lord assigned me Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I spoke often with Dumbledore's portrait. He told me when the time was right to give Harry one of his only weapons against the Dark Lord, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. When I asked why, Dumbledore only smiled and told me it would help him. Of course, remembering my promise sixteen years previously, I did as he asked. I gave the sword to Harry in the form of guiding him to it using my Patronus, a silver doe, the same as Lily's. I knew he wouldn't take it from me directly, as he believed me a traitor. The time came, not even a year later, when I was called to see the Dark Lord on the eve of the Battle of Hogwarts.

I had a feeling that my services to him were finished as soon as he mentioned the Elder Wand. I, like so many others, had done research on the Elder Wand in my youth, and discovered the last known owner was Albus Dumbledore. I could understand his reasoning, as I had killed the last owner of the Elder Wand. I stared in horror as Nagini rose and opened her jaws wide. As her jaws closed around my neck, I caught a glimpse of Harry behind the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord, as well as Nagini, left the room through one of the open doors near the rear of the building. I couldn't concentrate on anything but seeing Harry at that moment. He came rushing forward, trying to find a way to help, and I knew my time was running out. I told Harry to take my memories, so that at least someone would know of my love for Lily. A vial was thrust into his hands, and he used his wand to capture my final thoughts. As I could feel I was about to die, I commanded Harry to look at me, so I could see Lily's eyes one last time before I died. I loved her bright green eyes.


	2. Harry Potter

**AN: Sorry for the long break between chapters. I don't quite know why, but Harry was really hard to write. Maybe because his personality is explored a lot in the books, maybe for another reason all together, I don't know. I changed the sentence a bit so it fit the drabble idea better, but it's still the basic point. This scene is meant to take place sometime after the war, but not really at any specific point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter" and if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The inspiration to write this series of one shots came from, of course, my love of "Harry Potter" and also from **_**MidnightRosexx**_** and her story, **_**6 Word Stories**_**.**

Harry Potter: _I would have died to save them._

He flipped through a tattered scrapbook in a small, dimly lit room. The pages were covered with dozens of photographs of moving people, smiling and waving at him.

For the first time in months, Harry was perusing the scrapbook he had received when he was eleven. A gift from Hagrid, the first pages were filled with pictures of his parents and their friends. From before he was born, and then from the first year or so of his life. The rest, however, had been given to him blank.

When he asked, Hagrid had said that the pages were for him to fill. Now those once-blank pages were covered with pictures of Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione from his early school years following the ones of James and Lily. Also among the newer pictures was the one of the first Order of the Phoenix Harry had been given by Mad-Eye in his fifth year. He had found it slightly disturbing then, but had put it in the scrapbook all the same. After all, it was a memory. He now glanced at that same picture and the newer one next to it.

That picture was of the reformed Order, taken a mere year before the Second Battle of Hogwarts. It included so many that were now gone. Harry paused and looked at each and every departed face. As with the picture of the first Order, those who had died since the photograph had been taken were still smiling and waving as if nothing were wrong. A wave of guilt washed over him. Many of them needn't have died. If only he… _Stop that_, a voice inside his head said. _It wasn't entirely your fault_. The voice in his head tended to sound like Hermione at times like these.

Still, as he looked at the following pages full of pictures of those who had been lost in the Second Wizarding War and recalled countless others, Harry couldn't help but think, _I would have died to save them._


End file.
